Birthdays
by Cantora
Summary: Sentimental and cute birthday ficlets in all different stages of our Frodo’s life.
1. Big Lad

_Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine (except for __Regina__ and her da); they belong to the illustrious professor. I've just borrowed them to play with, but I promise to put them back. _

**Birthdays**

_            Birthdays in all different stages of Frodo's life. Some will be shorter than others. Reggie will make small appearances here and there._

Big Lad­- Frodo's 7th 

            Young Frodo looked around him in amazement. Was all this for him? Had he remembered, his parents had been throwing him big birthday parties for most of his short life, but Frodo hadn't really understood until now. He looked at all the festooned trees and shrubbery. It was all so colorful! When his da had taken off the blindfold, Frodo had had to blink a few times to make sure it really _was the yard behind Brandy Hall under all the decorations. "Do you like it, Frodo?" His ma prodded. Frodo nodded dumbly. "Well, good. Come along now, the guests are starting to get here." _

            Milo Burrows and his older brother Marmadas had arrived, both looking very uncomfortable in their stiff party clothing. Frodo was uncomfortable in his new suit too, but he didn't care anymore. Ma and Frodo approached them with their gifts: two _mathoms _suited to younger folk, as were all of the gifts Frodo would be giving. "Hullo, Frodo." said big cousin Marmadas. "Happy birthday! I hear your turning seven! You're getting to be a big lad, now aren't you?" 

            "Yes. Almost as big as you!" Frodo responded, jumping up and down to make himself seem taller. Marmadas laughed. Primula nudged Frodo a little. "Here." Frodo said simply, giving the brothers their gifts. They were two little wooden animals, a dog and a pony. A smile spread over little Milo's face.

            "Thank you, Frodo. Happy birthday." he said.

            "Yes, thanks, Frodo." Marmadas said, a tad bit distracted now that some hobbit lasses had begun to bring _their_ younger siblings as well. "Hoy, I'm going to go over there now, but have a good party." He said, walking away as suavely as was possible in his own mind, and tripping over a tree root on the way there. Milo shook his head sagely. 

            "Is he always like that?" Frodo asked incredulously. 

            "Yes. Whenever a lass or food is in the room, my brother is there too. When he doesn't fall on the way there, that is." Milo said nodding. Primula nearly choked on her restrained laughter and Frodo gave her a disapproving look, which had the opposite of the desired effect and didn't help his ma's situation in the least. 

            Frodo looked around at the arriving hobbits... he was looking for... looking for... ah! There she was! "Hoy! Regina!" He called to his best friend. He ran over to her and her da, grabbing her present on the way. He had worked hard on this one. He'd made a little vase, no more than a glob of clay, really, and picked some of Reggie's favorite flowers to put in it. They didn't stand up in the vase very well, but Frodo didn't notice and his parents had pretended not to. Regina's face had lit up when she had seen him. She was only five, but she and Frodo had formed a close friendship anyway. Frodo arrived at the pair panting slightly, followed by Primula at a more dignified pace. 

            "Hello, Fwodo!" Regina cried happily. "Happy Birthday!" Frodo caught his breath. 

            "Thanks, Reg! Here. I made it for you." He panted, handing her the vase. She smiled sweetly when she saw it.

            "Thank you, Fwodo! It's so pwetty!" She said taking it. Suddenly Frodo felt himself being swooped into the air by strong arms. 

            "Grrrr!" growled Regina's father, Annanias, as he tickled Frodo. Then, "Oi! You're getting to be too big of a lad to pick up! Oh, but I forgot! You're a year older today! Why, you must be thirteen you're so big!" Frodo giggled. He'd _never_ been mistaken for a _teenager_ before! 

            "N- no!" He said between giggles. "I'm only seven!"

            "Seven!" said Annanias, faking amazement. "Well, I'll be!" Primula laughed. 

            "Go along, Frodo. Go greet your other guests." she said. 

            "Alright. Come on, Reg." 

            The party was over, the guests were gone, and Frodo was helping to clean up. "There," he said, picking up the last bit of paper off of the ground. "All done!" He and his parents began walking back to the Hall. They were silent for a while. "It was a good party." Frodo stated. His da began to laugh but was silenced with a stern look from Primula. 

            "How do you mean, Frodo?" Drogo asked. 

            "Well, it was fun. And everybody kept saying what a big lad I was!" 

            "Really?" Drogo asked, amused. 

            "Yes. Reggie's da even told me I looked like a _teenager_ and that I was getting too big to pick up!" Frodo said emphatically. 

            "Oh really?" Drogo said again. Frodo nodded. "Well, you're still not too big for you're ole' _da_ to pick up." And with that he swung Frodo into his arms with a roar. Frodo giggled and snuggled down into his da's embrace. The small family was quiet again. 

            "But you are getting to be a big lad, you know." Drogo said after a while. 

            "I know..." Frodo said sleepily. 

            "Well, here we are!" his da announced when they reached their rooms. 

            "Shhhh..." Primula shushed him and nodded towards the tiny body in his arms. 

            Frodo was fast asleep.


	2. The Bestest Best

_Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine (except for __Regina__ and parents); they belong to the illustrious professor. I've just borrowed them to play with, but I promise to put them back. Oh, the song Frodo's mother sings to him is mine too. My__ mom used to sing that to me__._

**Birthdays**

_            Seven birthdays in all different stages of Frodo's life. Some will be shorter than others. Reggie will make small appearances here and there._

The Bestest Best -Frodo's 11th

            _Note: this is Frodo's last birthday before his parents drown._

            It was the biggest birthday party Brandy Hall had seen all year. It was the biggest birthday party most of _Buckland_ had seen all year, for that matter, and it was all for Frodo Baggins. His parents always gave him a wonderful party, but this had to be the best one yet. Frodo looked at his Ma. She was wearing a baby blue taffeta dress, trimmed with tiny pink silk rosebuds. She even had _real_ pink rosebuds in her dark hair. 'She's the most beautiful Ma ever.' Frodo thought proudly.  Right now, she were laughing and talking with the other adults who had brought their children. They both looked very happy.

            Frodo thought back to the special gifts he had given out so far. He had sent cousin Bilbo a map Frodo had drawn himself of the section of Middle-earth Bilbo had adventured through, with the route Bilbo had taken outlined with red ink. He had made his ma a journal, taking several loose sheets of paper and binding them together. He had painted designs and the word "Diary" on a very thick piece of paper and made that into the cover. His ma had loved it and already had filled 2 whole pages that day. For his da, he had carved and painted a wooden figure of his da's pony. Da had put it up on his shelf of very special things. The last special gift to give was Regina's, his best friend here at the Hall. 

            All of the children at the moment where standing in a circle playing a game with a hoop and sticks. They would toss the hoop around the circle and catch it on their outstretched sticks. If you dropped the hoop, you were out, and Frodo had dropped the hoop. He didn't mind. It was more fun to watch, anyway.

            Then he saw Regina walk in with her parents and he stared. Regina was in a ruffled pink silk gown with puffed sleeves. Her usually unruly red curls were constrained in braids pinned up formally to the back of her head. He'd _never seen Reggie fixed up _this_ much before. He jumped up and walked over to her, his parents following suit when they saw their best friends. He stopped on the way to pick up her family's gift and then a special one for Regina that he'd made himself. It was a wooden doll, made so that the arms and legs could move. His Ma had helped him make a tiny taffeta dress out of the extra material from her own and his Da had helped him paint the face. Frodo was quite proud of the doll, and he hoped desperately Reggie liked it as well._

            "Hullo, Mr. Took, Missus Took." Frodo said politely. It was, after all, a formal party. "Hullo, Regina." Frodo said solemnly. 

            "Hello, Frodo." said Regina, equally formal. "Happy birthday and many happy returns." Her parents were busy talking to Frodo's. When they looked down at him, Frodo held up the _mathom, a porcelain vase his ma had no use for anymore, to them. _

            "Why, thank you, Frodo! How nice! I shall have to pick some flowers tomorrow to put in it." Connie, Regina's stepmother, said. The adults resumed their conversation. Reggie and Frodo stared at each other for a moment more and then both broke out in huge grins. He handed her the doll. He watched as her face lit up. 

            "Frodo, did _you_ make this?" She asked incredulously.

            "Yes," Frodo said hesitantly. "Well, Ma and Da helped a little." He paused. "Do you like it?" 

            "Like it? Frodo, she's beautiful! I'm going to name her... Cloryan." She stated. Frodo smiled happily and then said, 

            "Come on, Reggie. Want some cake?"

            Later that night, after the party was over and the last lingering guest gone, Frodo sat cuddled comfortably between his parents. "Ma, Da, that was the bestest best party ever. Thank you." His parents smiled down at him and his ma pulled him closer to her. 

            "Aye, Frodo, that it was." She said. "Soon you'll be too old to lavish with parties like this, so we have to make them extra nice while we can."

            "Oh," said Frodo. "I'll never be too old for parties. They're too much fun."  His parents smiled at their precious son. They were quiet for a while, staring at the fire.

            "Well," Da said, rising. "It's been a big day for us all. I'm going to turn in. Frodo, it's time for you to go to bed as well." He said pointedly, bending down to give his lad a good-night kiss. "I love you, son. Happy birthday." 

            "G'night, Da. I love you, too. Thank you for the party." Frodo responded. His da went into his bedroom.

            "Come on, Frodo." Ma said. They got up and she followed him into his bed quarters. Frodo gave a running jump and plopped into his feather bed with a little yell. He scrambled under the quilts. His ma bent down to tuck him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "So, was it really the 'bestest best party,' Frodo, love?" 

            "Better than any other birthday party in the world." He said, grinning sleepily. He yawned and tried to cover it. Ma laughed quietly. 

            "Good-night, my Frodo. I love you. Happy birthday."

            "I love you, too, ma." Frodo said. His ma turned to leave. "Ma?" She turned back around. "Do you... well, do you think I'm getting to old for you to sing me to sleep?" He asked.

            "Of course not." His ma came back and sat on the edge of the bed and began to rub Frodo's back. "Bye-oh, baby, bye-oh bye. Bye oh, baby, bye-oh bye..." 

            Frodo sighed in contentment. Right before he went to sleep he thought, 'This really has been the bestest best birthday ever.' 

            _If you read it, review it! It's the only way I know that you've read a story, so leave your mark! Please! If you have any suggestions, comments, praises, ideas (I need them badly), or anything, all you have to do is REVIEW! _

_            Because of a review, some major changes have been made. (See how much you matter)? I'm going to write a chapter that takes place before this very soon, and then of course the afore promised other chapters. Keep a look out!_


End file.
